1. Field
Example embodiments in the following description relate to an apparatus and method for generating a hologram pattern, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating a hologram pattern with a reduced amount of computation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Holographic technology is a three-dimensional (3D) spatial imaging technology that represents a real 3D object accurately by recording phase information in light waves, as well as light intensity.
A process of generating digital holograms may compute a point source hologram or a Fresnel zone plate (FZP) for each point of a 3D object made up of spatial points, and may acquire a hologram pattern for the 3D object by integrating or synthesizing the computed point source holograms or FZPs.
However, a great amount of computation may be required to generate a hologram pattern because a hologram pattern represents recorded information, including phase information, regarding light.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of generating a hologram pattern requiring a small amount of computation.